


Just for Tonight

by minidumpling



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minidumpling/pseuds/minidumpling
Summary: There's a party, and Catra is dead set on getting drunk. However, as the night wears on, their plans drastically change.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Just for Tonight

Adora’s phone buzzed in her hand, startling her out of her semi-conscious state. Blearily rubbing her eyes, she flipped it over to check the notifications. The screen flashed colors in front of her eyes as she swiped across the screen, eventually stopping on a group chat.

_Party’s on tonight! We may or may not have alcohol, so we may or may not need a designated driver._

_-Frosta 2:33pm_

Adora let out a slow sigh, putting the phone back down and resting her head on her desk. The cool wood surface felt reliving against her forehead, imprinted with the pages of the textbooks surrounding her. Junior year of high school was going as promised, with her body being punished repeatedly as she stayed up past five in the morning completing assignments at a hazardous pace. Thoughts of harmonic motion, p waves, circuits, and CAD designs drifted around in her head. She wished for the neurons to stop firing so much and give her some rest. Nowadays it seemed like her every waking moment was blindly trying to piece together a coherent response to an assignment or question. This weekend was a rare opportunity to wind down and relax, have a drink or talk with some friends. She lifted her head off the table, reaching again for her phone, this time tapping out a response.

_I’ll drive anyone_

_-Adora 2:35pm_

With that out of the way, Adora stretched, extending her arms and leaning back in her chair. She yawned, rubbing the blurriness our of her eyes and shaking her head. Slowly, she began to sift through piles of paper, trying to clear up her space. Papers went back into labeled binders, textbooks were slid neatly back onto shelves. When she was done, she took a step back. “There. That looks better,” she said to herself, smiling. Reclaiming her phone from the desk, she swiped through it again. The phone rang a couple of times, then clicked.

“The fuck you want?” Catra said, her rough voice tinged with annoyance. “I’m busy beating Kyle up.”

“Uh hi Catra?” said Adora hesitantly. “So uh, you going to the party tonight? Everyone’s going to be there, even Mermista.”

An exaggerated sigh came from the other end. “Uuuugh, fine,” Catra replied. “But you know full well I’m drinking if I can get my hands on some alcohol.”

“I’m aware of that,” Adora said, smiling. “You need a ride?”

There was silence for a few seconds. “Yeah, I need a ride.”

“Sweet,” Adora said. “I’ll be there in two hours.”

“Stop sounding so fucking smug.” There was a rustling sound, then the phone disconnected.

* * *

Catra slipped her phone back into her pocket, shivering at the cold breeze blowing down the street. “I swear to fuckin’ god, I ain’t getting minty bones today,” she muttered, casting an annoyed glance at the sky as if insulting whoever reigned above. While she’d done this countless times, the cold seeping through her skin still made her pile blankets upon blankets on top of her while she slept, never feeling warm enough. Starting down the street, she made her way past shops, staring at her reflection moving in sync with her in the windows. She critically eyed her clothing, the wear and tear obvious even in the warped reflections. Her hair was a wild mess, tangled beyond hope, the mass barely controlled with the beanie on top of her head. Passing the pizzeria, she stepped through the welcoming blast of hot air and into a shop.

“Mara!” she yelled, making her way to the back of the shop. “Where the hell are you?”

There was a bang, and a taller woman came stumbling out of the backroom, cursing and pressing her hand to her head. “Fuck.”

“You good there?” Catra asked, grinning.

“You ever gonna not do that when you walk in?” Mara asked, glaring at Catra.

“You ever gonna not fall for it?” Catra shot back.

Mara rolled her eyes and grinned in spite of herself. “What do you want?”

“I need something to get this shit under control,” Catra said, lifting the beanie off her head and pointing at her hair.

Mara grimaced. “Oh, dear. That’s going to be rough.”

“Yeah, yeah, I just need something to smooth it out,” Catra said, brushing past Mara and wandering the shelves. “You got anything stronger than this?” she asked, picking up a black bottle.

“Yeah. It’s back here,” Mara replied, opening the back door and waving Catra in. “C’mon.” The shorter female followed her in, sweeping her hair back as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Adora set the parking brake, turning down the radio and impatiently waiting for Catra’s figure to appear around the corner. Her heart skipped a few beats in anticipation, but no one rounded the corner. “C’mon,” Adora muttered, twisting around in her seat to check behind her. The street was deserted, decade-old streetlights flickering in their spastic light show. Shadows dominated the fronts of shops, the letters and words hidden behind the murky darkness. If a cop were to round the corner instead of Catra, Adora would be caught in a very sketchy position, sitting in a car on an empty street waiting for someone to show up. She checked behind her one more time before pulling out her phone and tapping through it. Holding the phone up to her ears, she waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

Catra picked up. “I’m on my way.”

She disconnected.

Adora sat back in her seat, leaning her head back and letting out a sigh. This wasn’t the first time Catra had been late, and in fact, she’d never been on time. On more than one occasion a cop had hung around long enough to make Adora feel nervous, the car lurking on the corner before Catra had appeared and hopped into Adora’s car. Adora had a feeling that Catra did this on purpose to keep her waiting. Their relationship was like this, with Adora taking care of everything and Catra simply showing up when she wanted. Under normal circumstances, Adora wouldn’t interact with people like Catra, but there was this rough air about her that drew Adora in. She couldn’t quite describe it, the closest she could get was “feral”, but feral wasn’t nearly enough to encompass the strange quality. It was like a mix between “feral” and “baby”, something which wasn’t possible yet present in Catra’s character.

Adora’s heart rate picked up as a figure rounded the corner, a smile eclipsing her lips as she saw Catra walking down the street at a fast pace, head down. As she came into the headlight’s glare, Adora took in her outfit. Catra was wearing a dark red suit and shoes for once. Adora had to admit to herself, it fit Catra very nicely, hugging this and molding to that. As she approached Adora unlocked the doors and revved the engines, signaling for her to hurry up.

“No fuck you,” Catra said as she opened the door. “I’m gonna take my sweet time and you aren’t gonna do anything about it.”

“Just get in Catra,” said Adora, grinning. Catra climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door, letting out a purr as the car’s warm air rushed over her. “So, how wasted am I to expect you to be by the end of the party?” Adora asked as she pulled away from the curb.

“Depends,” replied Catra. She chuckled. “Depends on how much alcohol is there and how many people want it. Worst case, I don’t get any booze. Best case, I’m passed out.”

“How is that the best case?” Adora asked incredulously, looking at Catra.

Catra shrugged. “Good question,” she said in a tone that put an end to Adora’s question.

Adora drove on in silence for a while. “So... aside from drinking you planning on anything else?”

Catra let out a rough laugh, throwing her head back. “You think I’m going to do anything else? C’mon Adora, you know me better than that.” She turned her head to look at Adora with a lazy grin. “You?”

“Well, I’m designated driver so I can’t drink,” Adora said, frowning slightly. “I’ll probably just dance for a while. It’ll be fun.” Catra nodded, resettling in her seat. “Anyways,” Adora continued, “You do you. If it gets out of hand I’ll be there to clean it up.”

Catra blushed slightly, moving her face so it was hidden in the shadows. “Thanks Adora,” she said softly. “That means a lot. Seriously. When I get drunk, I’m _drunk_.”

“No problem,” Adora said, punching Catra in the arm. “I’m your mother and you make messes all the time.”

“Bullshit! I’m a grown-ass woman!” Catra said with a cackle. “The only reason you’re not rolling on the floor crying while I tickle you is because I want you to do your fucking job and drive.”

Adora smiled, turning back to focus on the road. “Alright then, Catra. We’ll see how big of a mess you make at the party.”

* * *

As they walked to Frosta’s house the sound of heavy bass and music grew louder, resonating in the air. The street was dark, every house with curtains drawn or lights turned off. Frosta’s house, however, was light up like a Christmas tree, every single light in the house turned on and the front door open, the light spilling onto the lawn. Frosta greeted them at the door.

“Hey Catra! Hey Adora!” she said, gesturing them into the house. “Drinks and food on the first floor, music and dancing in the basement. Second floor is for... well... you’ll figure it out. Enjoy.”

Catra and Adora nodded in response and stepped into the crowded house, overwhelmed with other people. Adora nudged Catra and nodded towards the corner where Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, and Mermista stood, slowly swaying to the rhythm of the music. Catra shook her head and pointed to the counter, where an impressive array of drinks stood. Adora raised her hands in defeat and parted with her, wading through the sea of people to the corner.

“Adora’s here!” Glimmer shouted over the music, pointing to her. The others turned, smiles appearing on their faces. Adora embraced them, grinning.

“Hey guys,” she said. “How’s the party so far?”

“It’s booooring,” Mermista replied. “The music here is SO bad.”

Seahawk suddenly popped up behind Adora, giving her a slap on the back. “Welcome to the party Adora!” he said in a slurred voice, swaying slightly on the spot. In his hand was a glass, filled to the brim with alcohol.

“Oh, hey Seahawk,” Adora said with some apprehension. “You drunk already?”

“NoOOOpE,” Seahawk replied with a giggle. “It’s just my queen,” he said, sweeping into a kneel in front of Mermista. Mermista’s face went red with fury and she stared down at Seahawk with tightly pursed lips. “My lady is sOOOOO precious,” Seahawk swooned. “I would imagine our entire world would be plunged into an eternal darkness if she were not here to guide us all with her-” Seahawk let out a muffled grunt as Mermista picked him up and shoved him back into the crowd of partygoers.

“Ignore that,” she said, her cheeks still flaming red.

“Alrighty then,” Adora said, giving a nervous laugh. “I’m gonna go dance for a bit, I’ll see you guys around.” Hastily she made her way through the crowd again, looking for Catra. Already the bottles on the table looked a little bit emptier. As she pushed her way between two people, she caught sight of Catra in the corner downing her drink. In her other hand was a full bottle of whiskey. She wiped her mouth with her free hand, licking her lips. Before she could raise the whiskey and pour herself another glass, Adora gently put her hand over Catra’s.

She shot Adora an annoyed look. “I'm getting drunk here, you mind?”

“Catra, you literally look like you’re trying to drink yourself to death,” Adora said, trying and failing to remove Catra’s grip from the whiskey. “You gotta relax on the booze a little bit.”

Catra scowled. “I’m not driving. What’s your problem?”

“I'm just worried about the way your drinking,” Adora said, putting a comforting hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Jesus Catra, you’re freezing.” Catra’s shoulder was ice cold beneath Adora's hand. “Yeah, alcohol is not what you need more of.” With a tug, she pulled the whiskey out of Catra’s hand and handed it off to the nearest person. Catra hissed, showing her teeth.

“The fuck am I supposed to do for the rest of the party then?” she asked, crossing her arms.

Adora looked around, her eyes falling on the entrance to the basement. “Care to dance?” she asked, extending a hand.

* * *

Catra eyed Adora’s offered hand, weighing her options. Sure, she could easily just grab another bottle of alcohol and dismiss Adora’s cautions. But, she’d have the mother and father of all hangovers the next day and Adora probably wouldn’t be too happy. With a roll of her eyes and a sigh, she grasped Adora’s hand and allowed herself to be towed to the basement. As they descended the noise of music grew louder, the thumping of the bass reverberating through her body. Adora walked without constraint, bobbing her head freely to the music. Her posture was loose, relaxed. Catra, on the other hand, looked like a cardboard cutout of herself, stiff and unmoving. Noticing Catra’s reluctance, Adora turned around and smiled, nodding her head to the dance floor.

Catra couldn't resist Adora’s mood. “Fuck you,” she said with a small smile as they made their way to the center of the room. Adora turned around, holding out her hands expectantly. Catra stared at them. “The fuck is this?” she asked, gesturing at Adora’s hands.

Adora tilted her head, confused. “You don’t know how to dance?”

“Why do you think I didn’t in the first place?” Catra replied, throwing her hands in the air. “No fucking clue.”

“I’ll show you,” Adora said, grabbing Catra’s hands. She placed one on her waist, the other clutched tightly in her own hand. “Then you just move, like this.” She began to walk, her steps determined by the rhythm, her control surrendered to the music. Catra tried to follow, but her own feet stumbled over each other, moving a second too early or too late. “Jesus Catra, you're so stiff,” Adora said, laughing. “Just relax your body and feel the music.”

“How do I _feel_ the music?” Catra hissed, nervously eyeing the surrounding people. “You hear it, since when does touch include music?”

Adora let out a sigh, shaking her head with a smile. “You hear the beat?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you feel it?”

“No.”

She dropped Catra’s hands, pulling her into a hug.

“What the fuck is this!?” Catra exclaimed, restraining herself from fighting Adora’s embrace.

“Just feel the movement and hear the music,” Adora said, rocking side to side in time with the music. Catra stilled and focused on their movements, Adora’s breathing as the music flowed through her. Her body gently rocked in a soothing motion, Catra’s resistance soon melting away as she clung onto Adora. Slowly, Catra began to feel the music through Adora, connecting her motions to the beat. Little by little her own body began to flow and ebb with the music, the vibe washing over her.

“There you go, you got it,” Adora said. “How’s it feel?”

“This is... nice,” Catra admitted, resting her head against Adora’s shoulder. The two slowly danced their way through the sea of people, paying no attention to anyone around them. Catra’s world was Adora and her calming motions, feeling only contentedness as they moved together. Without any sense of time, the pair serenaded their way around the room in gentle rhythm with the music. Catra only felt Adora and the music, gracefully making their way around.

Soon, Frosta was walking around and kicking everyone out, tapping her watch and shaking her head. _No, it’s too late. You gotta go home_. Adora stopped dancing to watch Frosta come over, causing Catra to startle out of her dream-like trance.

“Time to go?” Adora asked Frosta. She nodded, giving a thumbs up before turning away to kick out the next group of people. “C’mon Catra, everyone else is leaving and I gotta drive them all, including you, back home.” Reluctantly Catra relinquished her hold upon Adora as the two made their way upstairs. Late stragglers and partyers refusing to leave chattered quietly in the room, their voices floating over to Adora and Catra. “Anyone need a ride?” Adora yelled, addressing everyone in the room. Most people shook their heads or pointed to various cars waiting outside. “Ok then,” Adora said, wrapping an arm around Catra. “I guess it's just you and me.” Catra tried not to blush at the way Adora said it, but she felt the heat rising up her face anyways. Adora steered Catra out the door and down the steps, the rush of cold air sweeping in after the hot and sweaty room of the party. Catra shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. “… weird how tonight no one needs a ride,” Adora said.

“Y-y-yeah,” Catra stammered, her teeth chattering.

Adora looked at Catra with a frown. “Catra, it’s not that cold outside."

Catra tried unsuccessfully to play it off. “Yeah I know. I’m fine.”

Adora stopped walking and grabbed Catra’s hand. “Catra. Your hand is freezing. It's way colder than the air. Something's wrong.” She squeezed Catra’s hand, her warmth seeping into her skin. “You can trust me with this, I promise.”

“If I could tell you, I would," Catra said, pulling her hand out of Adora’s grasp and walking forward. Her own heart was racing for unknown reasons, her face breaking out into a sweat. Even Adora could tell that she was nervous, but she herself didn’t know why. An urgent current of energy ran directly beneath her skin, adrenaline coursing through her veins. “I... I don't know what’s happening to me,” she stammered, stumbling sideways.

Adora caught her. “Woah, take it easy Catra. Let's get you to the car and warm you up first.” The pair began to walk down the sidewalk to Adora's car, Adora half-carrying, half-dragging Catra. Catra shivered, her body jackhammering against Adora's grip. Her back and the lapel of her suit was soaked with sweat, even colder in the cool air. Her eyes nervously darted from side to side, from Adora’s concerned face to the sky above. Each step jolted Catra, her breath catching each time. Adora finally gave up trying to support Catra, lifting her up and carrying her. Catra’s head slammed against Adora’s shoulder as she broke into a run for the car, her own breath fast and uneasy.

Catra’s vision began to fade, the night stars and sharp outline of Adora's face blurring together. Her heart felt like it was about to explode, her arms and legs tight and tense. “A... Adora,” she croaked, trying to reach for Adora's hand but feeling like her arm weighed ten times more. “...shit," she said, her head lolling to the side and eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

* * *

Adora slammed to a halt beside the car, doing her best to ignore the painful stitch in her chest, her hair that had come loose from its bun, or the burn in her arms and lungs from carrying Catra. Fumbling with the keys, she managed to get the passenger door open and ease Catra into it. Reaching across her body to start the car, she switched on the heat, turning it up until she had to jerk her hand away from the vent to keep it from getting burned. Pulling her head out from within the car, she shut the door and made her way to the back of the car, where she opened the trunk and dug through its contents.

“C’mon,” she whispered as she cast aside ice skates and more textbooks. “C’mon!” She finally found a blanket, tugging it out from beneath her sports bag and unfurling it. Slamming the trunk shut, she ran back around to Catra’s side, opening the door and breathlessly draping the blanket over her friend, breathless as she tucked the corners in. Coming around the other side, she climbed into the driver’s seat and shut the door, cranking the heat up further and reaching across the console to feel Catra’s hand. It was cold, trembling violently as Catra shivered underneath the blankets. Adora hastily pulled out her phone, fingers poised above the screen. “Don't worry, I'll call the ambulance for you, you’ll be fine,” she said to Catra.

Catra opened her eyes a crack. “Don’t," she whispered.

“What?” Adora asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen and looking back at Catra, but she had already slipped back into oblivion. “Fuck...” Adora muttered. “Fuck!" She ran through her choices, disobeying her friend’s request and calling an ambulance, or taking Catra to her own house and doing her best there. “I’ll call the ambulance if it gets really bad,” Adora promised herself, easing the car out of park and rolling forward. “As soon as it gets worse, I'll call. I promise.” She drove through the neighborhood, desperately checking Catra’s temperature. Left turn onto Swift Ave., straight until the third light, then right onto Whisper Drive. The houses flashed by as she gunned the engine, swerving haphazardly around parked cars. Catra's limp body slid to the left, then to the right as she drove.

Finally, Adora's house appeared on the horizon, the inside lights on. Adora pulled into the driveway, killing the engine as soon as the tires had stopped moving dashed over to Catra’s side, gently lifting her up and carrying her inside. The cat's breathing was fast and unsteady, her skin still cold to the touch. A spike of fear shot through Adora when she felt Catra’s freezing skin that she might be dead, but she reassured herself that her friend was alive. Carrying Catra into her room, Adora laid Catra down on her bed. Checking Catra’s temperature one more time, she dashed out of the room to find more blankets to pile upon Catra. One from the bathroom closet, one from the spare bedroom, another found lying on the couch. Adora brought them back to Catra, curled up in the fetal position. Her suit was slick with sweat and cold to the touch. It didn’t matter how many blankets were piled on her, if her suit was taken off, Catra would only get colder.

“So uh... Catra. Just know I'm doing this to help you, I promise,” Adora said as she averted her eyes. She peeled away all the layers, discarding them on the floor and wrapping Catra’s body in a blanket. Laying her back onto the bed, Adora checked Catra’s temperature again. Better, but still very low. She left the room again, this time returning with a thermometer. Sticking it in Catra’s mouth, the thermometer beeped urgently, flashing its reading in red across the screen.

_94_

Adora knew the human body suffered hypothermia at 95 degrees Fahrenheit, and while her feline friend may be able to withstand lower temperatures, Catra was getting dangerously cold. There were no more blankets, the heat in the room was enough to make Adora sweat, and yet Catra remained ice cold. Adora hesitated, unsure of what else to do. Checking her temperature yet again, it read _93_.

“Fuck!” She hurled the thermometer across the room and grabbed Catra. “Just warm up already! You should be sweating right now, just warm up! _Please Catra!_ ” No response. Adora took a deep breath, sweeping her loose hair back, mind made up. “I can't believe I’m doing this,” she muttered out loud as she slid under the covers next to Catra, startling at Catra’s freezing touch. Wrapping her own body around Catra’s arms, Adora curled up around her, letting her own body heat flow into Catra. It took all of Adora's willpower not to jerk away at Catra’s cold skin, but she resolutely clung onto her, willing for Catra to warm up. It didn't work. Catra's body remained cold, her breathing ragged and heartbeat erratic. Letting out a grunt, Adora tore off her jacket and shirt, pressing her bare skin against Catra’s. The two lay there in bed, their breathing the only sound either could hear. Slowly, imperceptibly, but growing nevertheless, Catra's body temperature began to climb, her ice cold skin warming up at Adora’s touch. Exhausted, Adora checked Catra’s temperature until she felt it was warm. Then her head hit the pillow and her eyes snapped shut, sleep claiming her in an instant.

* * *

The first crack of light pierced Catra’s eyes, her pupils contracting at the contact. Raising her head, she saw Adora’s hand draped over her side, hanging limply like a ragdoll. She felt Adora’s body pressed into hers, the heat radiating between the two of them. Craning her neck, she saw Adora knocked out, her breathing deep and even. She yawned, stretching her arms and rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, slowly recounting the recent events. Something had happened and she’d become cold. Yes. Swiftwind offered them a ride to Brightmoon. No, that was her dream. Adora drove the two back and had almost called an ambulance in her state of panic. After that... Catra couldn’t remember anything.

Behind her, Adora stirred, her hand moving away from Catra’s body. “Catra?” She asked numbly, squinting through the daylight. “You ok?”

Catra snuggled deeper into Adora's body, purring at the warmth. “Yeah. I'm fine.”

She felt Adora relax. “That’s great," Adora said, slowly sitting up. “You were freezing. I didn’t know what to do, so I kind of-”

“Used yourself as a heat source. _And_ took off my clothes. Really Adora?” Catra said, tugging the blankets around her shoulders. “Did you _really_ have to do that shit?”

Adora raised her hands in defeat. “Your body temp was extremely low. Best way to warm someone up is... well... skin to skin contact.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Yeah. Sure. Where’re my clothes?” Adora got up, stretching. Catra tried not to look at her clearly defined muscles, but her eyes found themselves repeatedly drifting up and down Adora's body, feasting on the sight.

“You’re not going to want your clothes right now, those were all absolutely soaked in sweat,” Adora said, walking over to her drawer. “You can use a spare set of mine for now." She threw a T-shirt and pants over to Catra. “They should fit.”

Catra pulled the T-shirt over her body, shaking out her hair. “Thanks. This should do.”

“You can return them later,” Adora said. “Anyways, you sure you’re fine now?”

Catra checked herself. To her surprise, she wasn't cold anymore. In fact, she wasn’t cold at all. Instead, where the cold used to seep through her bones, she felt only warmth and fire. It coursed through her veins, beating to the rhythm of her heart. “Yeah. I feel a lot better than before.”

“Great!" Adora said. “I guess I'll give you a ride home in a little bit, and- Hey!” Catra's eyes snapped off of Adora’s body and to her eyes, guilt clearly showing on her face. “You looking at me kitty?” Adora asked, a smile on her face.

“No I'm not!” Catra blurted, her cheeks flushing bright red. She waved her hand in a dismissive motion. “You're not the best I’ve seen.” Her voice cracked.

Adora laughed. “Bullshit. You’re looking at me, I know it.”

“I'm not!” Catra said, her face blushing even more.

“Then at least admit you like me,” Adora said, grinning widely.

“I don't like you!”

“Sure you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shitty work, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
